A New Story
by stevenuniverse-lover-garnet
Summary: Hello this is my first story. Harry potter was crying in his cupboard his Family hated him he wonted to leave a loud blast of wind and he disappeared. this is the story of Harry Sherif with his brother Papyrus Sherif and his sister Sans Sherif. F!sans Older brother!pap 9 year old!harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new Gaster Baster

W.D Gaster's pov

I'm in the woods, snowdin woods to be persisted. I have been…no **am** very angry at W.D-P.1 today it had not obeyed me and used his magic to protect him and W.D-S.2 yelling at me to stay away from its _SISTER_ **,** stars I **Hate** that word their not monsters. Anyway I'm here because I felt very strong magic, teleport magic I believe.

 **Time skip-one hour**

I found the location and a 1 year old skeleton perfect for a new experiment.

 **Location-true lab**

There now W.D-H.3 is like the others a _Gaster blaster_ named after myself, I placed it with W.D-P.1 and its _SISTER_. I go to check the **_CORE_**.

Alphys' pov

Daddy is working up stairs sand I got bored and went to wonder. I found this cell like place with three skeletons in it, two of them look about one or two, and the big one looks about five. I wave to the big one and ask, "Are you ok?" he nods "I'm Alphys w-what's y-your n-name?" he seems to think for a minute "I'm P-P-Papyrus, and this is m-my little s-s-sister and b-brother S-s-Sans a-and h-Harry" oh he seems to have trouble speaking "I'm going to get you out ok?" I ask bravery filling my voice, he nods. The cell it's a simple code lock nothing to hard two minutes later. It's open. After a bit of convincing they hide and follow me home.

TBC

 **AN**

 **This is my first story so please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes**

 **Some ideas are from BirchWitch's story** ** _Worlds away_** **so please check it out**

 **I'm sorry this is such a short story but hay have to start somewhere right?**

 **Thanks bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hi sorry this took so long my pc died to a blackout and to be honest I'm surprised so many people liked my story** **J** **(it's been 8 years Sans and Harry are 9 ((and twins)) now and Papyrus' 14.) Female/Winged! Sans. Older! Papyrus. Skeleton/Winged! Harry.**

Chapter two after the escape

Sans P.O.V

8 years! It's been 8 years after we left the laboratory and Pappy keeps telling me to hide my wings it's not fair! There big and black and despite me being a skeleton there all feathery it's really cool and I have to hid them which is not cool! Ahem Sorry. My twin brother Harry agrees with me that we shouldn't hide our wings maybe papyrus doesn't want people to make fun of our mutations….Now something we all agree on is that being haft G.B (Gaster Blaster) and haft normal skeleton is much more comfortable then both forms, so it's our all-the-time form. We wear jeans and boots to hide are strangely shaped feet. Harry and I rap our tails around our wings making them easier to hide and pappy raps his tail around one of his legs.

Pappy my older brother trying to join the royal guard his trainer, Undyne, is trying to stop him secretly by getting him into hobbies so far she's gotten him into cooking, but failed at getting him out of the royal guard idea. Papyrus is so keen on pleasing her he's mastered making spaghetti and some sort of stew. Harry is trying to become the royal scientists apprentice and he's almost there I can tell, after all Alphys is a big softy. Alphys is the only one that knows our real age, everyone and I mean EVERYONE, else thinks I'm 21, Harry's 20 and Papyrus is 19 I mean really! Harry and I are 9, and Paps is 14! Man I really like ranting, oh well.

3rd person

As Sans closed her diary Harry came in to their room. They looked at each other for what felt like a solid minuet when sans had realised someone (or someone's) were here. Sans tilted her head to the left and harry nodded. Undyne was here. **(A/N in my story sans, harry and papyrus don't talk. Alphys has only heard papyrus speak once)** "YO NEARDS GET DOWN HERE" the strong female yelled making Sans sighed. As Sans and Harry got down stairs spaghetti went literally flying around the kitchen. Sans was shocked to see not only Undyne was here but Alphys and Asgore as well.

Asgore's P.O.V

As sans and harry got down stairs I waved sadly Knowing that the skeletal brothers do not speak and they wave back. Getting up off of the light green couch all the while dodging meat-balls, I walked up to the two little skeletons, "Hello how have you two been?" I asked not really expecting anything. The only answer I got back was is a shrug from Sans and a thumbs up from Harry thus making me sigh, this will be difficult to say.

TBC

 **Cliff-hanger XD. Now I'm sorry to say I get writers block really easily and then I forget what I'm doing and go work on something else, it's a very bad habit of mine.**

 **See you in the next Chapter.**


End file.
